universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack-6
Entrance Re-Assemble Jack-6 gets reassembled pieces by pieces before activating himself. Special Attacks Neutral B - Pistol Gun Jack-6 performs a rapid-fire punch attack using both of his fists. You can Tap B rapidly for extra damage. However it has a very short range attack. Side B - Windmill Punches Jack-6 runs forwards while flailing his arms repeatedly. During this move, he's completly invincible. If used in the air, he will flap like a bird while flying. It can deflect any projectiles and items, but cannot being saved by grabs. Up B - Giant Foot Stomp Jack-6 performs a high jump and creates a shockwave when he lands. The special attack button can be pressed up to four times to make Jack jump further. Down B - Pancake Press Jack-6 jumps high and peforms a butt stomp, similar to Bowser Bomb, except the jumping is very low. This move can burry any opponent, but takes a while to get up. He can also peform another Pancake Press by pressing Down B again- Final Smash - Gigaton Punch Jack-6 spins his arm and release a super powerful fist. The attack can be increased in power, at the cost of speed, by holding the button before releasing. The cycle can be performed up to six times, at which point Gigaton Punch will not only do monstrous damage, but be unblockable. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Flexes his arm Sd: Jack-6 shuts down for no reason for 2 seconds, then he activates again. Dn: Jack-6 turns and peforms one of his poses. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Flexes his arms, then peforms several poses. Victory 2: Beats his chest like a gorilla Victory 3: Performs a backfist, while he flails his arms in the air. Lose/Clap: Shuts down Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Jack-6 first appeared in Tekken 6 and returned for Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and Tekken Revolution. Jane successfully restored Jack-5's memory. It was not long until the Mishima Zaibatsu decided to make their own "Jack" model, which was ten times the power of Jack-5. The new G Corporation leader, Kazuya Mishima, also demanded a new "Jack" model, eventually creating Jack-6. They decided to put it into The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 to destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Jab Elbow Smash: Jack does a left jab, right jab, then a strong punch. *Dash Attack- Sliding Attack Tilt Attacks *Side- Diamond Cutter, Diamond Reamer: Jack does a simple chop, if you press it again, he will peform a strong fist. *Up- Sky Sweeper: Jack does a fist like-projectile and comes back to his owner. A good Anti-Air. *Down- Big Foot: Does a normal foot kick. Smashes *Side- Piston Gun Assault: Jack does a handgun from his hand *Up- Patriot Fist: Jack does both fists upwards. *Down- Debugger: Jack sweeps the stage's floor with his fist. Aerials *N-Air - Rocket Kick: Jack does a roundhouse kick. *F-Air - Reactor Elbow: Elbows the opponent. *B-Air - Backwards side kick. *U-Air - Rocket Uppercut: Jack does an uppercut. *D-Air - Stomps with one foot. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with one hand. *Pummel- Ground Zero: Attacks with his extended hand. *Forward- Rotary Catapult: Jack grabs the opponent and spins with them before throws it. *Back- Throw Away: Jack throws backwards sends the opponent flying. *Up- Volcano: Jack glides the opponent's head with his hand, before throwing upwards. *Down- Body Press: Jack slowly body slams into them. If A is pressed, he will do a hammerfist. Others *Ledge attack: Dark Greeting, Sudden Elbow: Jack does a Russian Salute, then chops the opponent. If you press A, he will elbow the opponent downwards. *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: Get Up Punch: Jack-6 gets up and punches straight forward with both fists. *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Mishima Zaibatsu logo Victory Music Street Fighter X Tekken - Tekken Victory Theme Kirby Hat Jack-6's mohawk and robotic-like appearance. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Jack's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. His Final Smash Trophy can be unlocked by completing All-Star Mode with him. Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Android Category:Tekken Category:Namco Category:Heros Category:Super Lawl Category:Back from the Dead Category:Unknown Nationality